Edward the Cullen's and the pizza
by edwardcullen64
Summary: The Cullen's are invited to Bella's for dinner, Edward and Emmett have a competition and Alice has a vision of Victoria.
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfiction.

Edward, the Cullen's and the Pizza

Chapter 1. Invitation Edward P.O.V

We were all sitting down at the table in Bella's house. Or we were. Now we were all in the garden: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Charlie and I. Bella came up to me in Bio and said that Charlie wanted to have a meal with me and my fellow family. That was yesterday. Lets start at the beginning.

******

We were all in the garden. All except Bella. She would be down in a minute. Or as Emmett had said, she would be tripping down in a minute. And his prediction came true. Not more than a minute after Emmett had said 'the magic words' did Bella start coming down the stairs. Not even half way down the stairs did Bella's heel catch on part of the carpet on the stairs. She tumbled down, but before she could do any real damage, I caught her and we came together, her and me, for a hug and kiss. Meanwhile, Emmett was on the floor, rolling around and roaring with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfiction.

Chapter 2. Emmett P.O.V

Emmett was still chuckling a minute later, although after fierce glares from everyone he had 'sobered up' considerably. Charlie came rushing in.

"What happened?"

Bella was still in Edward's arms so they quickly let go of each other. Carlisle stepped in front of them.

"Bella tripped half way down the stairs but if Edward hadn't caught her, we'd be putting her leg in another cast."

Charlie looked at him.

"Well if that is all. Bella try not to trip on the porch will you?" he gave a little laugh and went back outside the house. As he was going out he picked up a phone.

"Pizza delivery, how can we help you?" a voice asked from the other end.

All of the Cullen's looked at each other and gulped.

"Pizza. Great." Edward groaned.

"Come on little bro!" Emmett said, "Aren't you up for it?"

"Of course I am."

"Scared Edward?"

"You wish" Edward replied to his brother.

"Let the game begin."


	3. Chapter 3 Who Will Win?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic

Chapter 3 Emmett P.O.V

We had sat down at the table when the pizza arrived and we had all taken our first slice. Bella was still blushing from her fall, but was slowly making her way through the slice, taking nervous glances at us. Charlie was also eating his pizza, and the conversation wasn't much of one. I was so gonna beat Edward in this contest. Edward's face as he picked up the pizza and brought it to his lips was one I'll never forget. All of the family was watching him, a pained look on their faces. He took a bite and only we could tell that he had gone considerably paler than usual. Which is pale. He chewed a couple of times and took a big swallow. Then he turned in his seat and smiled at me.

"Bet you can't do that," he said, low enough for only me to hear. He started to eat the pizza.

I took a slice and brought it to my lips. The smell was revolting. I gulped, closed my eyes and took a bite. YUK! I swallowed it put the pizza back on my plate and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked Charlie.

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks." I needed to get rid of this taste. As I was walking up the stairs I looked at Edward. He smirked at me.

"Beat you."


	4. Chapter 4 Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic

Chapter 4 Edward P.O.V

I watched as Emmett stopped himself from running up the stairs. I had to stop myself from laughing at him. He turned round and looked at me.

"Beat you." I mouthed.

He glared at me and stomped up the rest of the stairs. The rest of the family tried to follow my lead but you could tell that they agreed with Emmett. All except Alice. She was quite enjoying her pizza.

_Yo Edward. This is great. I don't know how no one else seems to like it. It's delicious. Especially the pepperomi! Yum!_

_**Alice, firstly, its pepperoNi. Second, we don't like it because we are vampires. Vampires who drink blood. That means that we don't like it because we are not used to eating this human food. And quite frankly, I don't intend to make a habit of it.**_

Just then, Emmett came back down the stairs and sat down. Alice looked at me and opened her mouth to speak. Then she gasped as she was pulled into one of her visions.

"What happened? What did you see?" I muttered low enough for only vampires to hear.

_You. You and Bella were killed tonight. By Victoria. She's back. You were in each others arms and she was standing over you laughing. We won't let that happen. We will help, we will be ready, and we will fight._


End file.
